


Day19：Prostitution

by flymetothemoon16



Series: Kinktober 2016 [10]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2016, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 01:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flymetothemoon16/pseuds/flymetothemoon16
Summary: 浪荡冬站街梗（看名字也知道），慎入。不知道怎么打CP了，有路人冬BJ注意虽然是漫画设定不过我还是比较喜欢代入MCU冬冬的脸……





	

“……嘶……不管你在哪儿鬼混！……巴恩斯……嘶嘶……赶紧拿上你的盾给我回来！……上次那些……逃出了神盾局……”

“詹姆斯，詹姆斯……你能听见我吗？……那家伙……逃出了神盾局，他的行踪消失在你的那几条街附近……（她背后似乎是弗瑞的笑声）拜托，弗瑞，詹姆斯那点事我们都知道……（声音小了下去）不管你今晚在哪鬼混亲爱的，做好战斗准备。回来再和你算账。”

一只带着机车手套的手伸向腰间，按掉了还在嘶嘶作响的通讯器。男人靠在小巷子的墙上，一条腿随意地屈起，远处路灯昏黄的光只照得见他一半的身形，机车靴、牛仔裤、花衬衫、皮手套和黑色夹克，全身上下都是深夜的街头小巷常见的那种青年模样。再往上是散落在肩头的棕色发梢，他的脸隐没在阴影中，一点火星在嘴角叼着的烟头上明灭。

他将通讯器取下来揣进口袋里，掐掉烟，从阴影中站了起来。他留着带卷的棕发，夜色和路灯的分界线下勉强能看清一张年轻、英俊、因为长发和胡茬而显得有些落拓不羁的脸，有着宽而短的脸型和圆圆的绿色眼睛。他的皮肤干净，眼神明亮，与这条街上深夜常见的那些男女青年不同，在他身上那种放荡颓废的气质当中却并没有染上贫困、药物、斗殴、酗酒和纵欲的痕迹，在走到光线明亮的地方时，那孩子似的圆脸看上去甚至是有一点可爱的。

“嗨！杰米！这么早就回去了？今天有挣到钱吗？”

巷口有两个穿着超短裙高跟鞋、浓妆艳抹的女孩子嘻嘻哈哈地走过来，从她们身上散发出馥郁浓腻的脂粉香气。其中一个快活地跟他打招呼，将两条手臂都缠绕在他的胳膊上，她就像只颠颠倒倒的幸福小鸟儿一样，昏蒙蒙的黑色眼睛抬起来看着他。“再多呆一会儿嘛，等会收工了姐姐请你去吃面。”

“她喝多了。”另一个女孩不耐烦地跺跺脚，告诉他。她涂着银色眼影和夸张的假睫毛，裸露在外的肩膀在午夜的风中微微地发抖。“唐人街的拉面馆老板欠翠西钱，好几百块呢，上次找到他的时候他说要和翠西结婚，她相信了！这个白痴！今天我们再去的时候，连那家面馆都倒闭了。”她搓了两下手，干脆整个人也挂到了男人的另一条胳膊上。

名叫杰米的男人在被她碰触到手臂的时候微微地瑟缩了一下，他左右看了看烂醉的和一脸“麻烦事反正我不管”地抱着他的两个女孩，从机车夹克里摸出一个薄薄的钱包来，递给银色眼影的蒂娜。“你先带她回去吧。”他说。低沉的声音意外地柔软。“刚才警察来过了，今天晚上这里不安全。我也要回去了。”

蒂娜迅速地接过那个钱包，里面大概有一百块左右的现金，她能掂量出来。女孩站直了，对着手指，有些不好意思用眼角的余光瞟着杰米——然后她突然往那张浪荡而干净的英俊的脸上“啾”了一下，留下一个鲜艳的唇印，接着从他怀中拽走了自己的同伴。

“下周你就不要出来了！”她一边甩着高跟鞋嗒嗒地跑开一边回过头来对着杰米大喊，“我会想办法还你钱的！”

杰米抹了把脸，他看着手上的口红印子，嘴角抽了抽，将双手插进夹克口袋里，沿着马路溜达下去。

从漆黑空旷的马路另一头传来引擎的轰鸣，一身亮闪闪朋克风打扮的骑士风驰电掣地掠过杰米身边，然后突然停了下来，紧急刹车在地上擦出一长溜火花。好不容易控住车身的朋克骑士伏在车上，回过头来直勾勾地打量着他。杰米也向那个人看去，他看上去比他更加年轻，有一张稚嫩、陌生、无害的脸，蓝眼睛里闪着欲望的光。

“今天晚上收工了。”他说，越过了机车骑士继续往前走去。

“等、等等！”引擎又发动起来，机车往前蹿了几步，一个转弯横在杰米面前。“那需要我送你回家吗？去我家也行。”

“我不去别人家。”杰米叹了口气，他想去摸根烟抽，手指在空空如也的口袋里却只碰到同样空了的烟盒。他又打量了一下面前年轻的男人，对方有着蓝色的眼睛和一头挑染成银白色的金发。“口活二十块钱一次，就在这儿。”他说。下意识地舔了一下自己的嘴唇。

杰米有一双柔软挺翘的肉感嘴唇，舌尖涂抹的水光使它变得更加红润起来。年轻的男人，或许只是男孩，因为那个动作而感觉到心跳一阵加速，口干舌燥。他鬼使神差地跳下了车，哆嗦着去翻自己的口袋，五块、十块，他把整个口袋都翻了过来，一卷零零碎碎的纸钞和硬币、烟盒、还有一小包润喉糖，他捧着这些东西全部塞进杰米手里。“这些、都给你。”朋克机车男孩说，他的声音变了调，呼吸急促。

杰米低着头，从他手上接过钱，正打算清点，男孩已经急不可耐地抓住他的手臂，把他拉进了一旁的墙角里，他在昏暗阴影里喘着气想要去亲杰米的嘴，男人微微侧头避开了。男孩吞了下口水，没有再继续，转而按着他的肩膀就要他跪到地上。

杰米顺从地跪下去，靠近前咬住了男孩的牛仔裤拉链，他显得沉默而温柔，长发在男孩的手指底下卷曲着，一点一点地向下移动。那孩子双腿一软靠在了墙上，剧烈地喘息起来。只是感觉到那富有弹性的肉感嘴唇在他敏感的性器前端合拢，已经让他几乎要控制不住自己了。

“天……你真好……”

男孩的腰用力向前挺起，深入杰米的喉咙，双手攥着他柔软的头发，意乱情迷地呻吟着。杰米囫囵地含着他，睁着眼，他看上去有些心不在焉，像是在倾听和捕捉着什么。

他的眼睛在黑暗中睁大了。

有什么东西正在接近。

“抱歉。”

他突然单方面终止了服务，嘴唇在男孩的阴茎上滑过，带着皮手套的掌心握住它轻轻一揉，就让那孩子射了出来。男孩刚因为这突如其来的强烈快感叫出声，就觉得脚下一轻，被杰米捂住了嘴拎起来放在地上。接着他只用一只手就把男孩停放在路边的摩托车“拿”了过来，挡在他身前，与墙角、几个垃圾桶一起组成了一个简易的屏障。

“当心点。”杰米简单地说，他的语气变了，低而柔软的声音里添上了可靠的安全感，让人不知不觉就想要按照他说的去做。男孩迷茫地看着他，似乎还没能理解这突然发生的事情和奇怪的光景——杰米微微弓起身体，摆出了战斗的姿势，而一个巨大的、沉重的黑影正从远处一步步地走过来。

“出来鬼混的时候没有带上你的盾吗，队长？”

黑影慢慢走近了，那是个强壮的男人，看上去几乎有两米高，肌肉虬结，并且带着一个奇怪的黑白色骷髅头面罩。

“……是你。”

杰米紧绷的脊背在看清来人的模样之后反而松懈了一点。

“……那就没有什么可担心的了——！”

软绵绵的语音末尾突然爆发出一声低吼，杰米弓起的脊背像猫科动物一样迅猛地弹射出去，动作快得男孩几乎无法看清。黑色夹克的下摆在半空中划过一道弧线，他跳起来，在墙上借力一蹬，横腿猛扫高大男人的后脑，精准的命中，肉体和骨骼的撞击发出沉闷响声，男人向前趔趄了两步，他转过身体，怒吼着向杰米挥出拳头。

这战斗几乎毫无悬念，杰米的攻击灵活、迅速而准确，闪避轻盈，格斗技巧精巧得令人目眩。他的对手带着匕首、电击棒和枪，但男孩敢发誓他看到杰米用手掌一连挡下好几颗子弹——最后两颗就是朝着他这个方向来的。然后那条缭绕着金属撞击的火花的胳膊往侧面一扫，就打断了男人手里的匕首。接着他一脚踢中男人的下巴，打得他整个人往后栽去，然后挥拳猛击他的太阳穴。

那个大家伙像一堵墙一样摔倒在地上。

这与男孩参加过的所有街头斗殴都不同，与他在网上和电视上看到过的那些格斗视频也截然不同。没有对话和喊叫，战斗像是沉默而凶狠的黑白片，全程不过四五分钟。

杰米，男孩现在相信他绝对不会真叫这个名字了，他站定下来，慢慢地平复着呼吸。他不知道从哪里掏出了一副手铐，踢着地上的大家伙把他翻过来铐上，然后就像拎一个沙袋那样，把那个比他高大一圈的男人单手轻松地拎了起来。

他大概已经忘记了身后的男孩，拎着那个被打倒的坏家伙就准备离开。

“等！等等啊！”

朋克男孩大叫起来，扒着他的摩托车从简易路障后面爬了出来，他的手脚都在发软，男人听到了他的喊叫，似乎是犹豫了一下，转过身来，他突然又不敢追上去了。

“你、你是美国队长吗？！”

向上帝发誓，他叫出这句话之后一秒钟就恨不得咬断自己的舌头。

那个男人微微地低了一下头，巷口的路灯照着他的后背，除了阴影，男孩什么也看不见。

他朝着男孩的方向走了两步，将手里的俘虏放在地下，从口袋里掏出了刚才男孩一股脑塞给他的那些钱和东西，像是想要还给他。他走过来的时候男孩下意识地向后瑟缩了一下，他站住了，从那卷钞票里抽出了一张二十美元的，放进口袋里，然后将其他东西都放在地上，往男孩的方向推了推。

“不用这么多。”他低声说。声音里还带着一点喘息不定，然而已经恢复了温柔与低沉。男孩现在能看清黑暗之中他那丰润而柔软的嘴唇了。“我下周……以后，不会来了，你以后也不要来这里了。”

他说完，拎起地上的俘虏转身离开。

直到他的身影和脚步声完全消失，男孩才慢慢从地上爬起来，捡起那堆钱物。钞票上还带着男人口袋里的体温，他拍拍自己的脸，试着提了一下那辆被随意地放置在墙角的机车手把，沉重的车身纹丝不动。

这辆车有一百五十公斤。

他恍恍惚惚地回到了家，并且在那之后一直关注着网络、电视和报纸上有关美国队长的每一条新闻，他从来没见到过美国队长摘下头罩的模样，直到那场审判来临。

他再也没有在那条街上遇见过杰米。


End file.
